Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing platforms, such as personal computers, tablet computers, laptops, cellular telephones, and other mobile or portable devices can include an operating system to monitor and manage resources and performance. For example, the operating system for a computing platform can provide support for memory management for executing applications. Memory management can be controlled by a memory manager that supports allocation and deallocation of blocks of memory. In some cases, the operating system can terminate an application to reclaim memory when memory is required by the operating system or the computing platform.